Tourniquet
by AmandyLuv1995
Summary: AJ Lee was in denial, her boyfriend was abusing her, and the man of her dreams had a girlfriend. After a hang-out with dear co-workers, AJ will never be the same. Punk has a new intrest and he's falling quickly for the brand new Diva, but AJ wants revenge for the girl taking her Diva title. -UPDATED, removing most of the original plot.- Punk/Oc
1. Chapter 1

AJ walked down the halls of the hotel with her head hung low and eyes full of tears, it had been a rough night with Daniel, and she needed some time to herself. She sat down on a bench at the end of the luxurious hotel's hall. She looked up when she heard the laughs of some of her co-workers returning from their night out. She quickly grabbed a magazine and acted as if she was absorbed in some article about Kim Kardashian. She heard a soft. British voice, "AJ, are you okay?", it was Layla, who looked so pretty in her nice out-on-the-town attire compared to AJ's Avengers pajamas that she had owned since 7th grade. AJ looked up trying to hide the bruise on her left eye, "Oh, umm,me? Yeah, I'm fine." AJ lied, returning the magazine to it's holder. Layla wasn't buying it. "Why don't you join the rest of us for some tea in the lobby?" The lovely British woman asked. AJ froze for a second of thinking, "Oh that's okay, Dan-" She was cut off by Layla, "AJ, please go get dressed and join us." AJ managed to choke out an "okay" and headed to her room to get dressed. She snuck into the room, not to wake Daniel, and threw on a pair of jeans, converse, a comic tee, and her glasses. She applied make-up to hide the bruises and tear stains. She snuck back out, grabbing her phone and purse, and headed to the lobby to meet the others. Everyone was surprised to see AJ, because she never came to any of their Friday Night hangouts. "Where's D-Bry?" asked Eve. " He's asleep" AJ replied, touching her bruised eye. It pained her to think of the earlier arguments of the night, she thought he was going to change. " Oh my God!" Layla cooed, looking at AJ's eye. "I rubbed the make-up off!" AJ thought in panic. "What happened?" Layla asked. AJ told all to her Superstar and Diva friends, about their arguments, Daniel striking her across the face, and his manipulating ways. Kofi Kingston and R-Truth started for the elevators, but AJ stopped them, "It can only get worse, but thank you guys, I appreciate it with all of my heart." She said. Her friends where stunned to hear AJ tell of Bryan's behavior. CM Punk listened quietly to AJ and all of the details. AJ noticed his observation, unlike the rest of the group's constant questioning and comments. AJ froze when a hand landed on her small shoulder. "AJ, I tried to call you but you didn't answer, please come with me." AJ got out of her chair and followed Daniel to their room. The table sat there and worried until Zack Ryder arrived later with news, "Dudes and Dudettes, one of our Broskis is down, their taking her to the hospital. "Who?" The entire table asked in one big yell. Just when they asked that, they saw two police officers taking Bryan Danielson out of the building in handcuffs, he had blood on his hands. "AJ." Zack answered. They all rushed to their rentals to go to the hospital.  
-90Minutes Later -  
AJ sat in the hospital bed, examining her broken leg and the stitches in the side of her jaw. Her friends ran into her room, looking worried. CM Punk eyed her in pure disgust of her injuries. "Well, all of you are here, let's discuss Ms. Mendez's injuries." The doctor said. "Who?" Zack asked in confusion. "AJ, sweetheart." Layla answered with concern. " April isn't going to be leaving here anytime today. She is on two painkillers and she is going to be on crutches." The doctor continued. Sheamus looked infuriated, he wanted Bryan to pay. " Can anyone stay here with Ms. Mendez. We need four people, preferably 2 women and 2 men." The doctor finished. " I can" CM Punk answered, "I can" Kofi answered, "I can" Layla answered, "I can", answered Kaitlyn. "Very well then, two stay and then two come tomorrow morning, 8:30 sharp." The doctor answered. AJ had a crush on CM Punk since the beginning, this was very exciting for her, she would be spending more time with Phil, but is something going to blossom out of this? CM Punk and Layla decided to stay for the night, they were the only ones who'd slept on the plane ride to St. Louis anyway. Layla talked to AJ, "AJ, what happened doll?" She said, coated in her accent. " Well, he dragged me up the stairs and I fought back, I stood up and he shoved me and I fell backwards and broke my leg. He dropped his cell phone, breaking the glass and I tried to get away from him so I swung at him and he cut my jaw. That's all I can remember" She said in a depressed voice. Layla looked terrified. "Has anyone called McMahon?" Phil asked. "No, on it." AJ replied quietly tapping at her iPhone. "Stephanie or Vince?" She asked. "Probably both would be a good idea." Layla replied. AJ looked down to proofread the message, _Dear Stephanie and Vince, it saddens me to tell you I'm currently in the hospital due to an attack by a co-worker, to contact me please reach me here or the phone's of Layla, Phil, Kaitlyn, and/or Kofi. Best Regards, April_. She hit "send" and sighed. She turned on the T.V. and started watching some Hollywood gossip show. She laughed at the latest scandals, Layla and Punk looking at each other in a confused stare. Her phone buzzed and it was Stephanie, On our way - Stephanie, HHH, and Vince.  
AJ sighed. "What is it?" Phil asked. She showed both of them the text's reply. They all sighed. Just as they did they saw Stephanie walk in and look at AJ in awe. "AJ, who attacked you" Triple H asked. " Bryan" was all she could choke out. Vince walked in with the same reaction as Stephanie. "AJ, this will be handled, and the police have him right?" Stephanie asked curiously. " Yes" AJ replied in her child-like voice. "Well this is settled then." Vince replied, walking out the door. She looked over at Punk, who was currently talking to Amy. He didn't even notice her. Stephanie and HHH said bye and followed Vince. AJ fell asleep about 30 minutes later. Punk stepped out and continued to conversation. Layla knew AJ felt something for him, and it broke her heart to think of her being disappointed after what has happened to her. Layla scrolled through her twitter, basically just to preoccupy herself. Punk walked in and sat back down in his chair. There was no denying the tension in the air, Layla soon doze off and CM Punk left for the bathroom. Layla woke up, she was in a closet in the hospital she woke with a pounding headache and got up slowly returning to the room and there was no sign of AJ, Punk was just returning to the room when he saw Layla freaking out. " What is it?" He asked. "AJ's gone!" She shrieked. Punk began to look around the room, AJ's phone was still here and so was her purse and ring gear. Nothing was missing except for the crazed brunette. He grabbed his phone and started calling Vince. Vince answered, surprised at the time. "What is it!" He said grumpily. "AJ's gone, she is not at the hospital!" Cm Punk shouted. "Oh well, she'll show up" he explained, hanging up. Layla checked with the front desk, and no one had seen her for the past hour. She quickly grabbed her phone and sent a mass text to all of their close friends,saying _AJ's gone, she disappeared from the hospital, Vince isn't going to do anything. -LA._ She pressed "send" and was praying that nothing was to happen. Her phone played her theme and she looked down to see a text from Zack Ryder, _Lay, Daniel Bryan escaped… They haven't found him -WOO WOO WO_O. She sighed and showed Punk the text. He also sighed. They heard footsteps behind them and something fall, they turned to look, it was AJ, blood-stained, and a knife in her stomach. "WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Layla screamed. People rushed from everywhere to help the brunette. She was immediately taken to the back room for stitches and x-rays. The security guards went to look for her attacker, while Punk went to call of their friends and co-workers. In thirty minutes, everyone was there, even his girlfriend, Amy. " What happened?" Everyone was asking. "AJ was stabbed by an unidentified character." Layla said.

-AJ's POV-  
_Turn out the lights_  
_Feed the fire until my soul breaks free_  
_My heart is as high as the waves above me_  
_Those were the lyrics captivating her mind as she faded in and out of consciousness. She faded out once all together._

~Please Review and thank you, this is my first attempt, sorry if it suxs.


	2. Update on Tourniquet

Hey guys, I will update this story Tuesday, if I can!


	3. Envy and Punk

Songs I listened to while writing this: Master of Puppets-Metallica, Bat Country- Avenged Sevenfold, and Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down.  
Sorry If this has errors when I post, I post it directly from the word document.

~3rd person POV~  
"Where am I" AJ thought to herself. She looked around the room looking for any hints. Hospitals, great.  
She sighed and notice a middle-aged man staring at her, he began to talk to her, "Ms. Mendez, my name is Dr. Edgars, do you remember anything?"  
She nodded, she remembered everything, the beating, the failed attempt to escape her attacker, and she remembered the lyrics. "Do you remember who attacked you?" Dr. Edgars asked. She thought back, she remembered the attack, but not her attacker. "No, I don't remember." She quietly replied, "Can I see my friends?". "Yes, only two at a time though." Dr. Edgars informed her. Dr. Edgars walked to the waiting room and saw people sitting on the floor, there were so many of them. " Ms. April is currently allowed to see visitors, but only two at a time." The doctor informed all of them. Layla and CM Punk stood up to go see their friend. Layla's heels clicking the cold ground. They walked in the room to see a ghostly pale AJ smiling at them. "AJ!" Layla yelled giving her friend a sincere hug. CM Punk went over and patted her on the back. "You OK, champo?" Layla asked AJ. "Yeah, glad I get to leave here Friday!" Layla chuckled, she couldn't believe she was already wanting to leave. AJ tried to sit up, she winced, she was really sore. "Relax." CM Punk's voice told. Stephanie McMahon walked in the door, everyone knew this had to be bad. "AJ, umm, I have some bad news." Stephanie said, looking depressed. "What is it, Stephanie?" AJ asked.  
"My father has decided to keep you on tour, but you will not be allowed to wrestle or go near the ring." Stephanie answered AJ, "But only for 6 months." she finished. AJ looked crushed and upset. "Okay" AJ whimpered.  
"And your Diva's Championship will go to a match between Layla and the new girl, Envy." Stephanie notified her, while leaving, "get well soon".

~Envy's POV~ 4 hours later~  
I looked down at my black and green hair, my tattooed body, my pierced lip, nose, and felt my eyebrow piercing. I was shaking of nerves, it was debut, I was no longer Jessica Jones, I was now Envy and there was no turning back now. I checked my boots and looked in the mirror, my smoky make-up was perfect, my green and black "Envy: The Ruthless Killer" shirt in place, I looked at my pants, everything was perfect, I stepped out the door and headed to the Ramp entrance. I heard the guitar intro for "Master of Puppets" by Metallica and stepped onto the ramp, I grinned wickedly and made my way to the ring, slid under the ropes and stood on the turnbuckle, issuing the rock-'n-roll symbol as I got on each one. I heard "You're not enough for me" and got excited, I was going to take down Layla, the Diva of the Divas. The bell rung and I stayed in my place. She charged at me, but I ducked, sending her over the ropes. She grabbed my boot but I kicked her in the face with my other boot. She fell backwards and I dragged her into the ring, I got on the turnbuckle and dove into a moon dive, and I successfully pinned Layla. On my first match, my debut, I beat the best diva of the time. I yelled and screamed as the crowd cheered for me. This was a great experience and feeling.

~hospital, with AJ, Kofi and Kaitlyn~  
"Wow, she's good!" AJ commented, watching Envy's match.  
"She scares me,AJ." Kaitlyn said, looking worried.  
"Why?" AJ asked, looking suspiciously.  
"There's something about her, not stable." Kaitlyn said.  
Kofi was watching the screen, eyes glued. "I think we found Punk a girl." Kofi said.  
"He's dating Amy, though." AJ added.  
"Not anymore, she broke it off this morning, but I mean, she has tattoos and face jewelry, and she has the same attitude." Kofi said.  
"Yeah, they'd be cute together." Kaitlyn added.  
"Yeah, I guess." AJ commented, she was heartbroken.

~CM Punk's POV~  
I had just finished watching Envy's match. I walked out in the hall to see her coming from the ramp. I walked towards her, "Hey, you're the new girl right? That was an awesome match, Envy" I commented. "Oh, wow, you're CM Punk! Thank you that means so much!" She replied. "I'm heading to Catering, do you need any help around?" I asked. "Would you mind if I walked with you? I was going to try to find catering anyway." She asked.  
"It would be a honor, Miss Envy." I replied. She followed behind me to catering, when we got there, I got a water and she got a Pepsi. " So, who's names are those on your forearm?" I asked, pointing to the tattoos. "Oh, these are my sister and brother's names, Ashley and Cody." She replied, smiling at the thought of her siblings. "I thought about having my siblings' names inked, but have never done it." I replied. "I have a lot of like skulls and stuff, though." Envy replied, running her fingers through her long hair. She was absolutely stunning and beautiful. "I do, too" I replied. She was looking at her feet, she looked sad. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Um, yeah, I just got over a bad break-up." She glanced at a ring on her finger and frowned as she was speaking. I patted her on the back and looked her in the eyes, she had spearmint colored eyes, "It's going to be okay, you have me." I assured her. "Thanks Punk, will we see each other again?" She asked me. "Yeah, you live in Chicago, right?" I asked. "Yeah, I live about 5 minutes from Downtown in a penthouse." She replied. "Awesome!" I said. "Well, um, I have to go to the airport to fly home, see you around." She told me. "Wait, let me get your phone number." I said as I wrote it down. "Okay, see you, Envy." I said as I walked away. "bye Punk!" she yelled. I think I just got over Amy, this girl, she was something, and I want to find out what.  
I got a text from Kofi, Did you see the match, WOW, she is something! Punkers, she is your type! I smirked and text back, Just hung out with her, she is a really sweet girl and she is super beautiful. We have already exchanged numbers. I pressed send and headed to my rental car. I heard her voice, "Take me to the hotel, I'll get my suitcase and leave you alone." She pleaded. "No!" boomed one of the rookie superstar's voice as he drove off, leaving her alone in a cold, parking lot. I walked over to her, "Envy, do you want to come with me, we have the same flight to Chicago, and I have to get my suitcase anyway?" I asked her. "If that's okay, that would be great." She replied, tears in her eyes. I wiped her tears with my hand and escorted her to my rental. She got in the passenger side and sat there quietly, fiddling with the same diamond as earlier. "Were you two engaged?" I asked. "Yes,we were high-school sweethearts but as soon as he joined the WWE, I was just a sidekick who stood next to the ring yelling." She sighed, "I'm sure you don't remember me, Jessica, the brunette with no tattoos or any body jewelry." She raised her eyebrows in question. "Jessica? Really, wow, you have changed a lot since 2009." I laughed, "for the better though, you don't look like a little girl anymore" I chuckled and looked at her, she was smiling and it was priceless. "I understand, after I stopped being ringside, I went into major construction, I changed, I was always told to be a natural, non-freak of a girl, but it wasn't me, so I made myself." She said. "Yeah, well I think you're absolutely beautiful" I assured her. She smiled brightly.

~AJ's POV~  
"I knew that Punk would talk to her!" Kofi yelled showing both of them the text. I was going home to NJ tonight, all of belongings were packed as they checked out of the hospital. I was happy for Punk, he found a physco to go along with him.

~Envy's POV~  
The rain was hitting the car pretty hard as we arrived at the airport. We walked in with our suitcases, got chased by paparazzi, and headed to the terminal. He laughed as I turned on my iPod and zoned out.  
" Do you play any instruments?" He asked.  
"Yeah, drums and piano." I replied, and it turns out our plane seats are together.  
He laughed as I went on and on about the plane's wifi. We talked about where we were born, I told him about growing up in Manchester, and he told me about him growing up in Chicago. He asked me about my astrological tattoo.  
"Oh, it's the Capricorn sign, I was born January 4th." I informed him.  
"Hey, your birthday is during the next taping of Smackdown!" He smiled. "Yeah, it is" I said with a smirk.  
The plane was landing in 15 minutes which meant I only had about 10 minutes left to talk to him. We started small talk again, discussing AJ's injuries, and the storyline.  
"Well, I don't think she likes me." I told him.  
"Why?" he asked.  
I showed him the tweet she'd sent out. Envy CMPunk have fun in Chicago, but when it's #RAW next, that title will be mine, no disqualification handicap match. Game on.  
"She is just jealous that she's not here with the best in the world." Punk said with a smile. I chuckled. The plane landed and we got off the plane.  
"Want to meet up sometime in these two days?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, totally, just call me!" I told him. We walked in our separate directions towards our cars. My Corvette Z06 sat on the top level, I walked up the stairs and started it, thank God there was no traffic. I waved at him as I left and he smiled, it was time to go home and rest.

~CM Punk's POV~  
It was a snowy morning in the city of Chicago. I was bored, the gym had shut down today and I had nothing to do. I decided to text Envy, Hey! Enjoying this December weather? It's heaven, like not. What are you up to today? I pressed send and waited until I heard a beep, Sitting in my room, drinking coffee, about to get ready to go for a drive, maybe get a new car, mine keeps faulting. Envy~ I read it and smirked, You know I could pick you up and we could go look for a car, maybe have lunch or something.  
I pressed send and sighed, I decided to go for a drive, maybe stop by her house, I knew it was her house because she left her ring gear on the top of her Corvette. I text her, Mind if I come in? and smirked as she looked out her window and went to the front door.  
"Creeper, I'm still getting ready but you are welcome to come in, look around watch TV, I don't care but I'll be another 45 minutes." She told me as I walked in.  
I looked at her in her Nightmare before Christmas robe and chuckled as she headed up the stairs. I decided to watch TV.

~Envy's POV~  
I sat in the bathroom, at my vanity, I was blow-drying my hair and flat-ironing it. I pull the front of my hair back in a small bump and secured it with two bobby pins. I sprayed a little bit of hairspray around my hair and headed to my room to get dressed. I put on some thick skinny jeans and a long-sleeved, black shirt with my logo on it, I ended up throwing one of my Nightmare Before Christmas hoodies over it and wore converse. I made sure the green in my hair was noticeable. I put on some dark, shaded make-up. I walked down my stairs and into the living area were Punk was watching TV.  
"Hey." I said grabbing my iPhone and house keys.  
"Wait a second," I said feeling my face.  
"I forgot to put my rings in, be right back."  
He laughed at me, which made me feel good. I felt closure after what had happened with my ex. I ran up the stairs, pressed them and secured them in and headed down stairs.  
"You ready?" He asked, I nodded. I had just realized, I was falling hard for him.  
We walked to his car and we started going, I took a picture of him and I and posted it on twitter with the caption, "Punk and I are taking our blizzard day together, gym's closed, so I'm going to buy a new car. Don't even ask.", it was an instant hit. All of Punk's buddies were retweeting and I got like 2,000 followers within the day. It was gold and it was my new twitter icon.  
I felt something, like we were meant to be.


	4. Chapter 3: Boyfriend

~Envy's POV~

I was almost asleep in my bed in a hotel in Tampa, FL, when I got a twitter update on my phone. It was Punk, tweeting about our day together. I laughed as I saw the picture of us on the sandy beach sitting on a blanket, enjoying the warm weather, the caption said: Envy Beach day was awesome! Happy early 23rd Birthday! CMPunk thank you! I looked at the other picture of me, I was standing on the lifeguard stand, and pointing to the sea, using my hand as a visor. I was fustruated with the small screen so I turned my MacBook Pro on and got on twitter. I looked in the left corner to see #HappyBirthdayEnvy trending, I was so happy. I also saw #PunkandEnvyLove trending, I laughed. I posted a picture of Punk giving me a piggy back ride on the beach. My caption was, CMPunk Playing on the beautiful Tampa beaches, I'm going to miss Tampa! #LastDay. I signed off and went to bed.

-The next morning-

I heard a banging on the door and opened it to see Punk standing there, "Hey birthday girl!" He yelled, hugging me. "Thank you, do you wanna meet in an hour for breakfast?" I asked him "I have an interview at two, though." I reminded him. "Okay, see you at 11!" He said as he walked off. I ran to my suitcase grabbing a black sundress and black converse. I sat them down on the toilet and got in the shower. I jumped out earlier than usual, rushing as I dried and curled my hair. I was putting my jewelry in as I heard Punk knocked on the door, "JUST A SECOND!" I yelled from the bathroom as I quickly got my sundress and shoes on, I was brushing my teeth when he walked in. I finished and sprayed perfume on myself, and hairspray and a ribbon around my hair. I walked out and Punk's jaw dropped. "Wow." was all he could say, they walked out the hotel room and towards the parking deck. "You look really beautiful, I love the new stud on your lip!" He complimented me as we headed to my Corvette. "Thanks!" I told him as I stepped in the red Z06. We looked all over for a breakfast place but eventually stopped at a McDonald's. Punk took a picture of me outside on the patio area, I'm sure it was on twitter. I checked my phone and I was right, with the caption "Breakfast with the Birthday Girl! #HappyBirthdayEnvy." I giggled and walked in behind him. "What do you want to eat?" he asked me, "Vanilla Iced Coffee, please." I told him. We walked out to the patio and sat down. We chit-chatted and finished our breakfast. We drove to the beach closest to the place of my interview and walked down it and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt sparks, more like fireworks between us, and he leaned down and kissed me softly. I blushed and noticed a paparazzi got a shot of us kissing and hugging. "Hey, um Punk, let's go back to the car." I told him shaking my head in the direction of the paparazzi.

"Oh, I know why, let's go." He said

We walked back to the car, hand in hand.

I got in and started it up, smirking while he was playing with the radio, trying to get it to play my Metallica CD, I pressed the button on the steering wheel and it played. He chuckled as started playing, It was only 1:25 when we got to the rented condo in the hotel, I rushed in fixing my makeup and hair again. I grabbed my keys and kissed Punk goodbye as I walked out the door. I headed down the hallway and to the parking deck, I sat in my car, checking my twitter, the pictures were there. The kiss and the hug and us walking hand in hand, everyone said it was cute and how much of a great couple we are. She smiled at the thought of her and Punk together and continued her drive to the radio station.

-15 minutes later-

I walked in the station with a smile on my face and my heart high. I sat in the chair next to the microphone and an old friend, Kenneth Lewis.

"Good Afternoon, Florida! It's your host Ken here with the beautiful, talented WWE Diva, Envy!" He said in his monotone radio voice.

"Have you lost the British accent yet? You see, Envy and I were friends when we were in England but I moved away when I was 12." He told the radio listeners.

"Oh, not quite, I really don't want to lose it. It means home, even though I had hard times at home, it still has it's meaning." I told him.

"The accent is adorable on you, anyway, let's cut to what all of your followers on twitter are asking, Are you dating co-worker CM Punk?" He asked me.

I giggled, "Well, not officially but I could see it happening, we are really close friends." I notified him.

"That's great! So, since I saw you last you dyed your hair, got a few more tattoos and had 3 things pierced, you look fantastic." He told me.

" Thank you!" I replied and smiled gently.

"Happy Birthday Envy!" He told me.

"Thank you." I said and smiled.

"Well, I remember you always said you were forced to grow up early and become an adult, but never explained, would you mind?" He asked.

"No, it doesn't bother me as much as it used to, when I was 13, my mother came home crying, I asked her why and all she said was 'Cody and Ashley passed away in a lockdown at school' I was broken and mad, I was frankly mad at myself for not being able to help them. And then, I plunged into a depressing time, I no longer cared for myself, my life, nothing. Most days I locked myself in my room and cried, I was being stupid one time and tried to hang myself with a tie and a wire hanger. I felt like I had nothing, I was broken." I explained to him everything.

"I'm so sorry that happened , Envy." He told me sincerely.

~Punk's POV~

I was sitting in Envy's room, I couldn't believe what I had just heard, I felt crushed for her, she endured so much in her life and she didn't deserve it, I'm going to make her birthday special, on national TV. I recognized that those words tattooed underneath her sibling's names were their date of birth and death and the words "Stay Strong"

~Envy's POV~

I had just finished the interview and was on my way to the arena.

- 5 hours later, Smackdown -

I was walking to the ring where Punk told me to be. I stood there and heard "Break down the walls" I sighed as he walked down to the ring.

"Oh, if it isn't Ms. Depression." He took my hands into his and I immediately knew what he was doing. "You lied, you said you only tried to hang yourself, but by these," He pointed to my scars on my wrists, new and old. "Looks like the razor blade was your best friend also." I started to cry, underneath my confidence, still stood that 14-year-old girl in the sanitarium, getting meds for my depression. "You're also bi-polar and have social- anxiety disorder, do you need to go get your meds before I continue." Jericho said as I stepped out of the ring and jumped over the hurdles and to the hallway next to my dressing room. I sat in the empty place and cried. How did he know? I hadn't told anyone, I haven't even told McMahon or Punk. I saw Punk come and sit down next to me, he hugged me and rubbed my back.

~Punk's POV~

I didn't know what she had been going through. I couldn't believe that Jericho had done that. I sat next to her and comforted her. I lifted her wrists to examine them, it was sad, but I noticed the dates on the tattoo. 1-16-1994 - 1-4-2001, they had passed away on her birthday. I lifted her off of the tile floors and took her to the dressing room, not knowing my friends were there, but we all comforted her, gave her the cake and sung "Happy Birthday" to her before giving her gifts. I gave her mine and it was a necklace with a diamond studded Jack Skellington on it, she loved it! Sheamus gave her a charm bracelet, Kofi gave her a gift certificate to Hot Topic, she hugged all of us and thanked us.

"You still have a gift when we land in Chicago." I said, knowing that Kofi, Sheamus and Zack were coming with us.

- 8 hours later-

We landed in Chicago and had a friend drive her car here. I carried her into her house followed by Sheamus, Kofi, and Zack.

~Envy's POV~

I leapt out of Punk's arms at the sight of the grand piano. "For me? Thank you so much!" I was in tears. This was the nicest thing anything has ever done for me.

"Play something," Sheamus asked. " And sing" Zack added.

"Okay, but please don't judge me, I used to listen to this song all the time after my sister and brother passed away." I told them and they nodded.

I started the intro, and noticed how good it felt to play it out.

I began to sing the first lyrics,

"Stay low, soft, dark and dreamless,

Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness

I hate me for breathing without you."

I decided to stop playing there, acting as if I forgot, knowing the rest of it would bring the waterworks.

They clapped and hugged me. Sheamus looked around the music room,

Woah, you play a lot of musical instruments, lass." He said.

"Yeah, kind of my get away." I replied with a smile. Can you play your theme on the drums?"Zack asked.

"Duh, Metallica is my favorite. I played it, and they all looked shocked. I smiled, "any requests?" I asked,

"nope, but I have a question." Punk said. "Yes?" I asked. "Was all that true, what he said?" I managed to spit out a "Yes." He hugged me and rubbed my back.

I looked at the lyrics around the room, I had painted around the room, " I can't run anymore, I fall before you, here I am I have, nothing left, though I've tried to forget, your all that I am." Those lyrics sank in. I was running, from myself, from my past, from my guilt and I was done with it. Zack, Kofi, and Sheamus decided to leave. We sat on the couch and talked to each other, about my issues and stuff. He wanted to take care of me and it made me smile. We fell asleep talking about Pantera. I woke up and noticed the time, it was 5:35 AM, and time for the home gym. I tried to get up but his arm was holding me back, I slipped under it and headed to the kitchen to get a Gatorade. I walked up the steps of my house and to the medicine cabinet to take my meds. I took them and went down the hall to my gym, with a treadmill, and a few weight machines, nothing too fancy. I got on the treadmill and put my iPod headphones in, that were blasting Avenged Seven fold's "Bat Country" and started running on full pace.

~Punk's POV~

I woke up and she wasn't next to me, I started to flip out, Weirdly, I hear a treadmill and follow the noise to see Envy running the treadmill, an impressive home gym, and hear Avenged Sevenfold, this was my morning. She noticed me and turned off the music and treadmill. "Hey!" She yelled at me and jumped up and hugged me. I hugged her back and sat her down. She handed me her iPod, which had like 3,000 songs on it, I found a Marilyn Manson/Avenged Sevenfold play list and played it while lifting weights. I noticed that when it played the music video showed up on the screen, that was pretty cool, but creepy at sometimes. I had never realized Envy had lyrics from Manson's song on her shoulder, it read "Sweet Dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree, travel the world and the seven seas" and had a skeleton dancing next to it. It was pretty cool. I watched her finish her workout and then head to the shower. I was cashing in as well. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my iPhone, I heard the shower water stop but I didn't hear anything else except a sob or two. I ran up the stairs and opened the door to see Envy sitting in the shower with a towel on, crying. I scooped her up in my arms carried her bridal style to her room. I sat down on the floor next to her. "What's wrong, Envy?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just had an anxiety attack." She said in her accent.

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah, I just need my meds." She said as she got of the carpet and to the bathroom, to take her second dose of the meds.

~Envy's Pov~

I stuck my pills in my purse, in case another anxiety attack happened. I slid on my purple lacey tee, black jeans and purple heels with skulls and chains. I teased my bangs to give them volume, and put my rings in. I wore my necklace that Punk had gotten me and the bracelet Sheamus got me. I put on my signature black make-up and headed for the living room were the boys were sitting, they all looked at me in shock, "What?" I asked, they pointed at my hair, which the black and green and the green connected to a fading blue and deep purple. "This is nothing, I figured you guys were all absorbed in my epic movie collection that I had time to dye real quick." I told them. "I like it!" Zack yelled. "Woo Woo Woo, you know it!" I responded. "That's my catch phrase, but nice word play." He told me. "You know, Zack, and this goes for all of you, if you want to die or anything as soon as you start graying, I'm here!" I told the boys. They all laughed and we went to our cars to go to the mall. Zack decided to ride with me, grabbing my CD collection on the way. He was flipping through my Monsters of Rock CD's and up playing Aerosmith and a few other songs. He ended up video-taping him and I singing Avenged Sevenfold's "Bat Country", he commented on my hair, "Check out the broskette's new hair, she did all by herself! She may put purple highlights in mine." He told the viewers "Where are we going 'V?" He asked me, pointing his

IPhone in my direction, "Mall, you know Hot Topic, Spencer's , probably the tattoo parlor." I said "Yeah Sheamus and I are having our first tattoos today! It's going to be me, Punk, Envy, Sheamus and Kofi are getting puzzle pieces that have the word "friendship" inside and forever around the puzzle piece. It's going to be awesome!" He said. "I will update you if he cries." I yelled turning into the mall parking lot. He shut the video off and we got out of the car and met with the rest of the group. They all laughed at Zack's expression when they walked in, he was shocked. "Jess?" A familiar blonde asked. "Vanessa!" I yelled and hugged her. "Everyone, this my tattoo artist, Vanessa!" I introduced everyone. I showed her the picture and she said easy and got her stuff ready. I laid down on the chair and took of my shirt and a low backed tank top was underneath.

"Tattoo glue, or not?" She asked me,

"Umm, none, I'll be fine" I told but whispered "Lather those two up though" I said pointing at Sheamus and Zack. She giggled.

"What is tattoo glue, V?" CM Punk asked.

"It's Vanessa's own creation, it numbs the nerves and you can't feel a thing." I told him. "That's awesome!" He said.

She place the outline on my back and started the machine, I was used to the stabbing feeling so it didn't hurt at all. I even started tweeting, CMPunk Kofi Sheamus Ryder new tattoos today, beautiful puzzle pieces, thanks to VanessaTattoo, we are now deemed friends forever. I took a picture with the inner camera of my shoulder and uploaded it with that post. I looked up at them glancing at me with a confused look, I laughed,

"Guys, I'm used to it, now Zack is going to be a different story though." I said,shooting Zack a look.

"I'm tough!" He shouted.

" Yeah, um, buddy I said that too, I cried on my first one, but I was 15 and weak." I assured him. He looked scared. I felt her fill in the color and it was done I looked at in the mirror, it was perfect! I hugged her.

"Thanks Nessa, you're the best!" I told her.

"Blondie, you're up!" Zack looked in horror as they all pulled their phones out, Vanessa put the tattoo glue on him, and within two minutes,he was out. He woke up and looked around after about 3 minutes, he was biting his lip in pain. Vanessa finished the tattoo. Zack Ryder nodded in approval. Sheamus, Punk and then Kofi had theirs done. They all looked the same and epic. Vanessa took a picture with my phone of all of us looking over our shoulder, proudly showing off our tattoos, she got a close up shot of all of ours. She sent them to herself and posted them on twitter. I posted the group photo on twitter with the hash tag #LegionofDoom #WWE #Smackdown!

I paid for all of them and left with the guys.

"Where to?" I asked, they all pointed to hot topic!

"Alright" I said as we walked to the store.

I bought some new body jewelry and the big tubes of every color of manic panic, we were now the Legion of Doom, and we had to dye our hair, they all agreed.

I got a text from Vanessa : Hey, remember to "laugh". - Ness

I realized what she was trying to tell me, it had been 4 hours since she had taken her medication. " I will be right back" I said as I headed to the bathroom and swallowed my pills.

~3 hours later~

Everyone was sitting in the gym next to the bathroom with the vanity, where all of the supplies sat. Zack walked in and had me condition his hair. I showed him the color sample, "Perfect!" He said,as I put my gloves on, I dipped the brushed in the dye and brushed it on the tips of his hair,I used my purple brush to finish it. His hair was now orange and purple. I dried it and spiked it and he opened the door and walked out proud. I quickly wet my hair and ran the black through, finishing the tips with red and orange and slight dark purple, I did my bangs the same way. Everyone clapped when I came out with my hair. "Who's next?" I asked. Sheamus walked in and sat down. " Alright Sham, how about just some red tips?" I asked him. "Sounds great!" He said, I ran the dye on the end of his hair and lightened the ginger hair up also. "Wow, I love it!" He said as I dried it. All I had to for Kofi's was run orange, purple and red through the dreads. Punk just got light highlights. By the time I cleaned up and took a shower, the boys were asleep, I ended up sitting next to Punk on the love seat, watching some show on TV and fell asleep on his shoulder.

~Punk's POV~

I woke to see everyone else still asleep and Envy cuddled into me. I stretched on the loveseat and she rolled over on top of me, her head on my chest. I feel asleep being the end to a peaceful night.


	5. UPDATE AS OF 8612

Yes, i left the AJ/Punk relationship in the dust,DUE TO as a creative writer, I couldn't see it happening with this story,I'm currently disgusted by her actions so have decided not to express my anger on the story. But let me make something clear, I'm not done with her character, AJ will later turn heel. Well, The Viper is on RAW so I must be going.

je t'aime,until next time,

Amanda


	6. UPDATE

I'm trying my best not to lose my temper,so yeah thanks, anyway, all of Envy's outfits are now on my Polyvore account listed with the same name, yes I know it's been over a week since I update the story and I will post an update today. Please, keep anything that doesn't due with the topic of the story to yourself. Such as comments of unsubscribing and leaving the story.

I would GREATLY appreciate it. AJ will return in Chapter 6 as GM and with scheming ways.

Thanks for the support and Thanks again,

Amandy


	7. Chapter 4

Kofi, Sheamus and Zack woke up around the same time that morning, they all were admiring Envy's skills as a hairdresser and tattoo designer. Speaking of Envy, where was she. They looked over to the loveseat and Punk laying there, but no Envy. Zack went and woke him up,

"Punk, Envy's gone!" Zack yelled in his ear

"No, she's in her room." Punk said as he showed him her bedroom door.

Zack heard her phone ring and her sigh and throw it down. Punk chuckled hearing her fumble around. Within ten seconds the door swung open to reveal Envy.

~Envy POV~

"I will be out in just a second." I told them as I went in my room and changed into a tight black and red shirt, dark jeans, and black heels with red ribbon running through them. I brushed through my hair and styled it. I went to my bathroom to put on my make-up and take medicine. I walked out in the hall, everyone was still waking up. I started the coffee and went and sat on the couch with the guys. Punk pulled me closer to him, as I turned on the TV. My phone buzzed with a text from McMahon : Legion of Doom vs. Jericho and Ziggler- Monday Night RAW debut. Do you agree? - Vince McMahon.

I laughed with happiness and showed everyone the text.

"Do we accept, Legion of Doom?" I asked.

"Heck yes!" Zack boomed.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. "We accept!" I text back, this was going to be good.

~2 nights later, RAW~

I put on my "Legion of Doom" shirt and my "Envy" wrestling pants.

I fixed my hair to where the new dye was noticeable. I walked out and the boys were ready. I text Mr. McMahon, "Fire". In about two minute, McMahon escorted them to the ring, saying "You will face unknown opponents." We walked to the entrance for the ramp, the lights dropped off and the arena was left pitch black and "The Beautiful People" played loud. We walked into the dark and then the lights came on, the crowd and the announcers went crazy. Ziggler and Jericho looked scared. I lifted up the microphone, "You know Jericho, what you said hurt, but not everyone's perfect! You walk around like your God, but I'm not playing God with you, so why don't you two go get your Barbie dolls and play." I said handing Zack the mic. "WOO WOO WOO, you know it!" he yelled. I charged at Jericho and chick kicked him the head, as Ziggler came from behind, Kofi came in the ring landing "Trouble in Paradise" on Ziggler's head. CM

Punk, Zack Ryder , and Sheamus joined me in kicking in Jericho. I got on the ropes and dove into my finisher, Green Envy. Which was a moonsault of the ropes and back handspring landing on the victim. I pinned him and the bell rung. Everyone looked at me, even Jericho and Ziggler shocked I did a back handspring. "I used to take gymnastics…" I said to them. "Do those things up the ramp!" CM Punk told me. "Yeah!" he grabbed a mic, "Up the ramp! Up the ramp!" He chanted. The crowd continued to chant with him. I gave in and went up the ramp with 2 back handsprings. AJ walked around the corner once I finished. "Well, if it isn't the sideshow circus freak!" AJ said to me. "Well, if it isn't the 23 year old trapped in a twelve year old's body." I said, towering over her. She slapped me across the face and soon enough I used "Sweet Chin Music" on her, she fell backwards on to the WWE symbol. "That hurt, you idiot!" She yelled at me, she laughed when I felt someone behind me. It was Kane. He threw me over his shoulder, I was kicking and screaming. The rest of The Legion of Doom went after him, and he dropped me, I felt something in my shoulder snap. I felt myself holding my shoulder and soon enough, I was being carried out by medics. I knew I had a concussion, but I fell asleep on the gurney to the medical room.

~CM Punk's POV~ 3 hours later~

We all sat in her room at her house as she looked at her dislocated shoulder. "McMahon says he's going to be fired, due to he had a restriction to not be in the ring, as well as AJ." Zack said, looking at his phone. I looked at mine, "And I quote, What happened tonight was an accident, Envy's shoulder should heal by Saturday and she should be ready to fight again. April and Glenn have now been terminated. Thank You, Vince and Stephanie McMahon." I read the e-mail out loud. She reached for her MacBook, I jumped up and handed it to her, she signed on twitter and took a picture of all of us together in her lounge, and sent it to twitter. "The #LegionOfDoom is still together, even after #RAW, WE WILL RETURN on #Smackdown, my shoulder is already healing quickly!" She sent it and all of our phones buzzed at the tweet: _ RealEnvyWWE : The #LegionOfDoom is still together, even after #RAW, WE WILL RETURN on #Smackdown, my shoulder is already healing quickly!. _We all chuckled. "You guys can stay in the guest bedrooms, each have 2 twin beds." She told us. "We will let Punk stay in here with you." Sheamus told her. "Okay, if that's fine with him." She told us. "Yeah, that's ok with me." I told her. I fell asleep in the chair next to her, we were holding hands.

~Envy's POV~

I woke up, holding his hand, he had a smile on his face as he slept, I got out of bed walked over to the chair and sat next to him and fell asleep.

- 5 hours later -

I woke up to see Punk staring at me , his eyes meeting mine, he leaned in and kissed me on the lips for a while. We pulled away and got ready, I just threw on puma sweats and headed to the home gym. I woke the boys up and told them where I was going. They followed me to the third level to see my gym. I hooked up my Mac to the speaker system and put on the Daredevil soundtrack. I slipped on my ballet shoes and the guys left to get ready. I let Evanescence's "Hello" start and starting dancing and singing with it. I did some very slow movements and a aerial and a new spilts.

~Punk's POV~

I walked up the stairs to see the boys standing outside, looking in the gym/dance studio. "Shh!" Zack said,as he watched my girlfriend dance. It was a song that she was singing, I think it probably had some meaning of her sister and brother. I heard lyrics "Has no one told you she's not breathing, hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to." She finished. She was beautiful and so graceful. We walked in as if we hadn't seen or heard anything. Some song called "When I am queen" was playing but I caught the first lyrics immediately: "When I am queen, I will insist with perfect scars upon my wrists." It scared me even more that she was singing it to herself. I guess it's just catchy though. We lifted weights and another self-injury song came on, talking about strawberry gashes and living like a disaster. I began to worry about her. She went to the balcony outside the doors in the gym and I followed her. She walked around the side of the house where the boys couldn't see her, or me, she turned to me and jumped in my arms. I held her close to me and kissed her. She walked into the gym area. "Hey, you guys wanna go swim?" She announced. "Swim, in January?" Zach asked. "It's indoors and heated. It's in the back, there's a hot tub in there ." She said raising her eyebrows. They all went digging through their suitcases to find a swimsuit. I walked with her to the bottom level and let her change. She walked out and I lost my breath, she was gorgeous. I went into the room and changed. I sat there and thought of her perfection, she was the woman of my dreams, and I wanted her to officially be my girlfriend. I changed and walked out, I put my arm around her waist as we walked to the pool with the others. As soon as we got there she turned the slide on and we dove in the water, it was warmer than bath water and felt awesome. I took a picture of her going doing the slide and one of her doing a front flip in air off of the diving board, I uploaded them both to Twitter. Sheamus took of picture of her piggyback on my back and snuck one of us kissing in the water.

-8 hours later-

~Envy~

"Punk, have I ever told you about my boyfriend before you?" I asked him.

"No." He replied. " Please tell if you want to though!"

"Well, everything was great the first few months, we did everything together, but I looked on his twitter page one day and well… he cheated on me, but I was stupid and forgave him, but he took advantage of me and went too far and I didn't want to. Then, he just dumped me, threw my stuff in a box, and left it on my doorstep. Well, he came back again and it was the same thing : took advantage and then left, that night, when you found me in the parking lot, that was had happened." I had let spill, Punk's face looked horrified. "I'm sorry, Punk." I whimpered. He took me into his arms and held me as I cried in his shoulder. His lips gently brushed across the bruises on my shoulder.

~Punk~

I thought about what she had said and it broke my heart, how could someone take this girl's innocence. I kissed her and moved my hands down her back, massaging in places. She got up and changed into her Pjs. Mutant Ninja Turtles were all over her shorts and tank top. She took all of her facial jewelry out and pulled her hair up. "Nice Harley Quinn!" I told her pointing to behind her ear. "Oh, thanks!" she said, pulling her hair back down. She heard the doorbell and went to open it for Sheamus, he had 5 large pizzas in his hands. I went and told them what Envy had told me. Zack looked crushed, "So… he… abused her?" he asked. "Yes, sadly, it happened right before I found her." I told them, everyone looked saddened. "Let's go talk to her!" Kofi suggested and we followed him to her room. I turned the knob, and couldn't get the door open, so I had to slam my shoulder into it and it opened. She wasn't in there but I found a note and read it out loud.

"Guys, don't wait up for me, I took a walk, I should be back by 11, if not call - 1-555-1123" I read it out, and we waited to see how she was. It was 12 when she got home and clearly someone had spiked her drink, she never drank alcohol. She was all giggly and silly. We all cashed in for the night and headed to bed. We went to sleep and she was kissing me in my sleep.

- 8 hours later -

~Envy~

I woke up and remembered that Vanessa had slipped something in my drink, I sighed and rubbed my head, I could've lost Punk due to Vanessa. I looked down, I was in my underclothes, so I slipped on a pair of yoga pants and and a tank top and headed into the kitchen, where all the guys were sitting. They all laughed when I walked in and was rubbing my head. "What happened?" I asked. "Well, Vanessa spiked your drink" Zack said and I laughed. Typical Vanessa. "Sorry Punk, Vanessa's been trying to get me to go out with her and actually try to drink but I guess she took matters into her own hands." I explained to him. "It's OK, I'm not complaining." He laughed and I smiled. "Go get ready, we are going to the lake/beach thing." He commanded me. I walked to my room and put on my skull and crossbones bikini with my ribcage skeleton dress over it and threw on some red and black heels and sprayed perfume while styling my hair and smiled and walked out to see Punk look at me and we left. Punk and I rode in my Corvette while the other 3 took the rental. They followed us and we got there within two minutes. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of us together. Sheamus got one with my phone and one with my Nikon of Punk carrying me bridal style in the water and one of me on Zack's shoulders, one of me on Kofi's shoulders in the water and one of me on Punk's and one of all of us together, even Sheamus got in on it.

~Punk POV~

I decided to tout. I opened it on my phone and said. "These kids are going to break their necks!" I showed the camera Envy riding piggyback on Zack and him throwing her into the water and her chasing him. I looked at the photos on twitter, of us together, we made a cute couple, I updated my profile picture to the picture of us together on the beach us close and arms around each other. We got in the car and headed back.

-5 hours later-

I used the video feature on my iPhone to video tape "band practice". Envy was on the drums and Zack was supplying vocals and guitar and Kofi was on bass. It was the 5th hour they had practiced and actually got it right. Well, Envy had it cause she had played the song before. She asked me to turn on the music and I did and recorded while they played, they were better than Chris Jericho's wannabe band. Every note was perfect. I did commentary while they played, and then when it was over, Envy stole the guitar and played Cemetery Gates by Pantera. I introduced her as my girlfriend and hugged her and ended the video. I uploaded it and it was instantly a hit. I watched the comments flow. Awws and awesome! And happy for you were most of them, including some of my co workers. I noticed Envy's phone rang and her expression, "Slow down, Mom, what happened?" She started crying, "Okay, I will be at your house in a minute. Okay." She hung up. "Guys, we have to go! My half-sister killed herself." She said grabbing her keys and we all followed her out the door. When we got there, she broke down. I picked her up and held her close to me. She cried "It's all my fault, I influenced her. I'm bad sister, Punk." I saw them take her sister out and all of us guarded her from looking, knowing it would traumatize her even more. She walked over to her mom and hugged her and cried with her. I found out her sister was only 13. I called Stephanie and told her what'd happened she said for the Legion of Doom to take as much time off as they needed. I told her thanks and hung up. "Guys, Stephanie wants us to stay in Chicago for a few more weeks, to watch and make sure she doesn't start harming herself again. She is giving us paid leave." I told them and they all nodded their heads in agreement. Envy showed me the note she left.

_Dear Mom and Jessica,_

_I'm sorry, I've let you down, I always have._

_Jessica, keep playing and running, we'll meet again one day._

_Mom, if you want to know why everything happened, check my computer, there's a file on there, it holds the key._

_I love you both_

_Forever yours,_

_Lilly_

The next two days were hard, the funeral was the next day, and the day after that she wouldn't leave her room, she sat there staring at the wall. I helped her get into the shower and sat waiting so I could help her out. She leaned up and kissed me. She got on a clean pair of Pjs on and headed to the music room to her piano. She closed the door and played. I got a text from Stephanie. _How is she doing? - Steph._

I replied, _Hasn't talked in three days. - Punk_

We watched WWE that night, Jericho came out and said " You wanna know why the Legion of Doom isn't here tonight? Because Envy's sister killed herself, yeah, so I guess being physco is genetic." Triple H came down the ramp and slid in the ring. "That girl's sister just passed away and you come out here and talk about it, by the order of Vince McMahon, you're on a suspension for 6 months, no pay." Triple H yelled in his face. "Shh!" Kofi said standing next to the music room. They all walked over hearing her sing. " Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do, it's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you. It's the wrong time for somebody new, it's a small crime, I've got no excuse, is that alright with you, I put away my gun when it's loaded, is that alright with you? Is that alright, Is that alright, is that alright with you? It that alright? As she sung it for the second time I recorded it on my phone and posted it to twitter with the caption " For all of those wondering on Envy's condition she is not speaking, she locks her self with her music and this is the only update or bit we can provide you with." I hit tweet and sent it. "Guys, I'm sorry." I heard her whimper.


End file.
